onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Time Travel Spell
The Time Travel Spell is a spell featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twentieth episode of the third season. History Temporarily, Zelena gives up obsessing about changing the past when Glinda welcomes her into a sisterhood of witches. Glinda believes, per a prophecy in the Book of Records, that Zelena is the destined Witch of the West. However, this foretelling proves to be faulty as Zelena suspiciously believes a newcomer, Dorothy, will steal her seat. After faking her own death, she masquerades as the Wizard and sends Dorothy home. Zelena then banishes Glinda to the Enchanted Forest and becomes more determined than ever to change her own past. |-|Alternate Timeline= Coming from the future to the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Hook accidentally change history by interfering during Prince Charming and Snow White's first encounter. Nonetheless, Emma and Hook set things right by ensuring the two meet in order to leave the future unchanged. Having saved a woman, Maid Marian, who was set for execution, the two decide to take her with them to the present. They obtain a wand from Rumplestiltskin to make a portal, but he warns only those who have traveled through it can recreate one. Since Emma cannot, he entraps her and Hook in his vault. Casually, Hook pulls out an urn from a cabinet; hoping it has some use to take them home. Emma, reaching an epiphany, realizes she now truly considers Storybrooke as her home, which restores her lost magic. After she opens a portal, Hook and Marian are sucked in. Before Emma joins them, she tells a demanding Rumplestiltskin about his missing son, Baelfire, who dies in the future to save them all. As Rumplestiltskin lets her go, he drinks a potion to forget learning such devastating information. Emma, as well as the urn, are pulled back into present-day Storybrooke. }} }} With her true identity as the Wicked Witch disclosed to the public, Zelena attempts to gain a symbol of love by tearing out the heart of her half-sister, Regina. Unexpectedly, she is outsmarted as Regina cleverly took out her own heart and hide it elsewhere. Zelena retreats from the fight, and later admits to an imprisoned Mr. Gold that she isn't collecting ingredients for a curse, but to change her own past. Since Emma's light magic is Zelena's greatest weakness, she curses Hook's lips and orders him to kiss the savior and drain all her magic. Then, Zelena distracts Regina while Mr. Gold takes her sister's heart from Robin Hood. }} Through some investigation, David and his allies find Zelena missing, though Mr. Gold magically manipulates the situation to make himself look innocent of any wrongdoing. They decide to stay away from the time portal for now, but Emma and Hook are sucked into it. Unknown to them, Zelena's life essence also travels to the past with them, where she regains her body, and spies on Emma and Hook as they devise a way to bring one of the Evil Queen's prisoners, Maid Marian, to the present with them. Once the pair leave an unconscious Marian alone for a few moments, Zelena kills her and assumes her form. She is then taken to present day Storybrooke with them. As a further consequence of time travel, the portal Emma reopens to return home sucks in an urn containing a trapped Elsa. After freeing herself from the urn, Elsa sets out to explore Storybrooke. }} Ingredients *A symbol of wisdom pointing North *A symbol of courage pointing East *A symbol of love pointing South *A symbol of innocence pointing West Additionally, a drawn outline of a compass symbol on the ground is required with each symbolic bearing facing in the direction of the real bearing, and the caster must stand inside while casting the spell. Ways to Break the Spell *Regina uses her light magic in order to expel Zelena from the symbol carved into the ground and stop the spell. Trivia *The four ingredients of the spell represent a specific element of light magic—love, wisdom, courage and innocence—which are also embodied by the sisterhood of witches of Oz. **These elements are derived from the items sought by Dorothy's traveling party in original The Wizard of Oz—the Scarecrow's brain, the Tin Man's heart, and the Cowardly Lion's courage. **For her spell, Zelena uses a golden brain made from Mr. Gold's spun straw as the symbol of wisdom; Prince Charming's broken sword as the symbol of courage; Regina's heart as the symbol of love, and David and Mary Margaret's newborn baby as the symbol of innocence. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References